


Their Second First Love

by AstraHannah



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, But I think it's not so OOC it's unreadable, But I'm not the one to judge that, Canon Compliant as I write this tag, Coming Out, First Kiss, Formerly Anonymous, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, IDK if it will be tommorow, MC/Ava is really only on the side in second chapter, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Or Maybe More, POV Third Person, The focus is on the Noah/Mason, but there's like three sentences about that, i think, no beta we die like men, slighly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraHannah/pseuds/AstraHannah
Summary: After his crush rejects him, presumably for his romantic rival, Mason finds himself alone in evening, sitting on a bench near his school's football field, comtemplating life. But soon, an unexpected visitor joins him...
Relationships: Best Friend/Main Character (My Two First Loves), Childhood Crush/Bad Boy (My Two First Loves)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After years on ao3, I'm finally posting my first fic. It's probably not too good, but I decided that since no one posted a Noah/Mason fanfic and I finished the one I wrote just for fun, this could be my first fic.
> 
> I'm super nervous about this...  
> So I'm probably gonna post this anonymously, because I feel like this fic is kinda mediocre and I'm a coward.
> 
> Also, two notes to this: I know that MC's original name is Emma, and so it might make more sense to use that name for her, but I wrote it with my MC's name - Tia. I hope it's not too much trouble.  
> Second, I have a headcanon that Mason is a bit shorter then Noah. About... two or three inches? Only mentioning this because there's a line in the fic claiming Mason is looking up at Noah and Noah is looking down at him. So it makes sense. Otherwise it's unimportant.
> 
> So, here goes. Enjoy?

It was around 7 p.m, the sun was setting, and Mason was sitting on an empty football field's bench behind school, watching the dawn by himself.

Tia has made her decision today. And it wasn't him.

He couldn't help it. He was a bit jealous of Noah. But Tia makes her own decisions, it's just dumb of him to try and keep them away from each other. But if Noah does anything to hurt Tia, he can bet he'll have to answer to Mason. Tia is still his childhood best friend. But he most likely won't have to. Mason hasn't came here at this time often, or at least not anymore. He used to when he was a freshman.

Before the roof became his favorite hiding point, that is.

They used to come here with... Noah. Lately, he tended to reminisce about older times, when they were friends. And ever since he found out the truth about what happened, and they made that fragile peace, that came more often then before. Too often.  
He really didn't know what to think about all that was going on lately.

„Mason? a voice suddenly asked, startling him a bit. But he didn't let it show.

He recognized the voice.

„Noah? What are you doing here? You should be with Tia," Mason's voice sounded angry, but reflected quite a bit of sadness as well.

„I wanted to ask you the same thing," Noah said, and stepped closer to the bench. Mason made space for Noah to sit down as well.

Noah did so, and then said:  
„She didn't choose me. I thought it was you then."  
  
„Well, you thought wrong," Mason replied with a shrug, „do you think we maybe drove her off with the constant fighting?" he then asked.  
  
Noah also shrugged, looking into the distance.  
„Maybe. Or, my thoughts were right, and she likes Ava."  
  
Mason turned around to him with surprise, but then his face gradually slipped back into the sad expression it had before.  
  
„They did talk a lot lately... I guess that's possible. Good for them. I still have to apologize to Ava."  
  
„You still didn't?" Noah looked at him in a bit judging way.  
  
Sort of rightfully so, Mason figured. He should've apologized long ago.  
  
„Yeah, no... I'll stop by her tomorrow. And I can ask her about Tia."  
  
„Don't you think they should tell us themselves?" he asked, sounding sort of condescending, or at least to Mason.  
  
„Yeah, I guess. But would you cut it with the tone?"  
  
„Sure. Would've been cool if you cut it with your attitude at the start of a year sooner as well, though," Noah noted.  
  
„Yeah, you're right. I should apologize to you too, Noah."  
  
Noah seemed surprised.  
„What for? We talked about what happened already," Noah told him.  
  
Mason nodded.  
„Yeah, but there's still things I didn't really apologize for. Like the attitude you mentioned. So... I'm sorry for judging you and doubting your "character" back at the homecoming. You'd treat Tia right. And for not believing you back then, I should've. And most of all..." Mason sighed, while Noah looked at him in a curious way.  
  
„Sorry for stealing that scholarship away from you. You were totally right, my dad did... Something, to convince him to take me. He probably told him about the robbery or something."  
  
Noah noticed Mason looking annoyed after he finished the sentence.  
He had to tell him:  
„Right. But I'd think you wouldn't mind not winning it fair."  
  
„Of course I would! I know we had our differences, but I thought you'd know I'm not like that. Plus, I told my dad that I want to win it fair, but then he goes and does something, and then, because I want to convince myself that's not true, I lash out at you probably the worst I ever did."  
  
„Apology accepted," Noah smiled a tiny bit, "you gave it up for me already, after all. Thank you for that, but didn't you want that position too? Aren't you bothered?"  
  
„No, I mean, you said it yourself at homecoming, I'm pretty rich, my dad can pay for my education. Plus... I don't want that position too much, it means way more to you. For me, it was about being my dad's golden boy, and I've had just enough of that."  
  
„...That's a surprise. I felt like you're fine fullfulling his expectations."  
  
„Not anymore. My dad... Can be an ass. I mean, you know all about that."  
  
Noah nodded and chuckled, a bit bitterly.  
„We both, don't we?"  
  
„True," Mason admitted, "he's kind of the root of many of your problems, isn't he?"  
  
Noah furrowed his brows, but then nodded.  
„I guess, mainly currently," he admitted, "and then there's Elijah..." Noah was avoiding looking at his companion.  
  
"It's mainly because of him we stopped being friends..." Mason said.  
  
Noah nodded, and Mason really wanted to ask that one question. He wasn't sure if it's the right time... But he couldn't wait anymore.  
„...Could we be again?"  
  
Noah turned at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
„I know," Mason started, „it was me who said „Maybe someday“, but now, that the competition for Tia is over, maybe we could... Start working towards that someday."  
  
 _I miss you_ , is one sentence that Mason didn't say. It would be true, but it would make him sound weird, wouldn't it?  
  
But Noah decided to be forward for once. He didn't want to wait anymore.  
„I think we could. You were my first real friend, and I can't pretend I don't feel anything towards you anymore. I kinda miss you," he smiled.  
  
 _That smile. That damn smile_ , Mason thought. He still felt hate when he saw it.  
  
Well, not actually. That's what he thought he felt at first. Maybe, he actually did, way sooner. Maybe at some point he actually did obsess over Noah so much because he felt so much hatred towards him and so much protectivness towards and jealousy over Tia. But somewhere, it morphed into something else. And eventually, he realized just how thin the line between love and hate can be, while having realized that what he feels towards Noah wasn't too different from what he felt towards Tia.  
  
He liked Noah.  
  
He knew that a relationship with Noah is most likely impossible, but he'd at least like to be friends.  
„I'm glad," Mason smiled, „But isn't it for the better that we weren't friends?" he shared a thought, "What would we do about both of us liking Tia?"  
  
„I'd tell you to not be stupid with Ava and wait, you'd start dating Tia, and if I started liking her too, I'd get over it," Noah said, looking sad.  
  
„I can tell already that getting over it won't be easy... In that case, you won't tell me, but at least like this," Mason put his hand on Noah's back in a gesture of support and smiled, „you don't have to go through it alone."  
  
Noah looked him and smiled back.  
„Thanks. I guess that's for the better. Even if talking through with you is unexpected. I felt so disappointed because I always figured she'll choose you. That I have no match for your bond, and for a moment, she confirmed it. I felt worthless, like I'm just not good enough..."  
  
Mason patted Noah's back and put his hand away.  
„Hey, don't be like that, you are great-"  
  
„You wouldn't say that few days ago."  
  
Mason laughed.  
„I guess not outright, but I'm saying it now."  
  
Then, Noah went back to the original topic.  
„But I think I'll be fine. We're still just eighteen. We still got time. I still got time. Just hope I can use it well..."  
  
Mason kind of saw himself in that. Not only in romance, and he felt like that might not be all Noah's talking about, either.  
  
Mason put his hand on Noah's shoulder.  
„We'll be fine, we'll find some great girls-"  
  
„Or guys, at least in my case."  
  
Mason stopped, right in his track, eyes widened.  
  
He didn't get out anything more then a:  
„What?"  
  
Noah looked away.  
  
„I'm bisexual. Is that a problem with you?" he sounded kinda defensive.  
  
„Not at all, actually, me too, it's just that I didn't expect it from you."  
  
„You too?" Noah raised his eyebrows.  
  
„Me too, and I suffered because of it throughout sophomore. As you'd expect, my dad probably wouldn't like to hear that."  
  
„Can imagine," Noah nodded, „is that what got you thinking about you stopping to just fulfill what he wanted from you?"  
  
„That, and the the talent searcher's words: „Is that your dad's dream or yours, then?""  
  
„It's your dad's, huh?"  
  
„Right. And that's a lot to unpack, but I really don't want to be a drama queen over here, making it all about me. I mean, you must have tons of issues, and I don't hear about it."  
  
„We barely buried the hatchet, I'm just not the one to talk about much right away, doesn't mean you can't. But about what you said - don't worry. You've still got some time."  
  
„I guess..." Mason turned to look at Noah, who was smiling. Right at him.  
  
It felt as if his heart was about to jump right out of his chest.  
  
„Why... Are you looking at me like that?" Noah said, more silent, still not putting his hand nor his eyes away.  
  
Mason realized he must've had a really dumb smile on.  
  
„I don't know. But you weren't looking at me normally either..."  
  
His smile just seemed so... Affectionate. It wasn't right.  
  
But Noah looked unsure for a bit after Mason said that, which wasn't something Mason wanted.  
  
But before he could say, Noah said:  
„Nevermind then."  
  
But while he said that, he, albeit unsure, sat a bit closer to Mason on the bench, not taking his eyes of him. And Mason didn't look away either. They were looking at each other in silence, and even Noah looked a bit awestruck. And while Mason felt nervous, he felt like his feeling might he mutual. He can't talk his way out of it now.  
  
„Did you ever think about how the line between hate and love can be really thin?"  
  
 _Wow, Mason, what a move_ , Mason thought to himself. That just sounded weird.  
  
Noah raised his eyebrows with a smile.  
  
„You want to talk some pseudo-philosophy now?"  
  
Mason looked away.  
„Look, it just came out, I've been thinking about it-" Mason went into defense.  
  
„I've thought about it too." Noah silenced him, „well, not until recently. Until someone forced me to."  
  
„... Who would that be?" Mason was wondering if he wasn't trying his luck too much.  
  
„I think you know," Noah smiled.  
  
Mason nervously smiled back. Then, nothing was happening, just for about three seconds, but Mason managed to think, should I make a move? Am I even sure he likes me?  
I mean, it sure feels like it.  
  
Screw it. Let's go.  
  
He tried to sit even a bit closer to Noah, and when his legs met Noah's own midway, he figured out that Noah had the same idea. He looked up at him with a grin, not planning to back down. Noah was smirking down at him. It seemed like they had the same plan.  
  
And they did, because as Mason leaned in closer, Noah did as well. It was excruciating and awkward few seconds for both of them, but they wouldn't know what about the other.  
  
Eventually, after about a second or two, Noah put his hand in Mason's hair and closed the distance.  
  
... It was happening. They were kissing. For Mason, it was kind of a shock still, and Noah didn't seem too confident either. The kiss felt kind of unsure, as if they were trying out what the other will allow.  
  
They were just fine with that.  
  
As they pulled away, they were widely smiling at each other.  
  
But then, Noah asked, unsure:  
„I hope this meant something to you."  
  
„Of course, I don't kiss people just for fun," Mason answered, a bit confused.  
  
„Good," Noah nodded, and smiled at him again, „want to go out sometime, then?"  
  
„Of course!" Mason agreed, „you have any ideas?"  
  
Noah thought for a few seconds, and then shook his head.  
„I'll text you about it later, or you text me."  
  
Mason nodded.  
„Yeah. Well, it's getting late... Maybe we should get going?" he asked.  
  
„Sure," Noah held Mason's hand, with a sort of a triumphant smile, „come on then."  
  
Mason looked at him and squeezed his hand.  
„Let's go."  
  
They stood up, and as they walked out of the football field, Noah said something:  
„I liked you in freshman."  
  
Mason's eyes widened in surprise.  
„You did?" he slightly raised his eyebrows.  
  
„I did. Once we stopped talking, I stopped liking you. But this year, when we started fighting over just about everything, some of that started to resurface."  
  
„I honestly thought that what I felt towards you was just anger, and then I realized that the feelings weren't different from what I felt towards Tia."  
  
Noah hummed.  
„We were not too different then."  
  
Mason shrugged with a smile.  
„Guess not."  
  
For a bit, they walked in silence, but their thoughts were similar. It was just today, that Tia decided that she doesn't want to be with either of them, and they got a-  
„Noah, can I call you my boyfriend, or not yet?"  
  
Noah thought about that. It was a bit too soon, but he felt like he wouldn't mind being Mason's boyfriend. And, it felt kind of good, for the person he likes to be... Sure about this.  
  
He liked Tia, but he was kind of tired of her indecisiveness at times while trying to get to her.  
  
„Are you planning to be outright public with it?"  
  
„Probably not for now, I don't know how my dad would react. Like, eventually, yeah, but maybe when it's more solid?"  
  
„Sure, I was thinking the same," "Noah nodded, „but why are you asking me then?"  
  
„I don't know, I just thought about whether I can refer to you as my boyfriend in my mind."  
  
Noah chuckled.  
„Yeah, sure," Noah said, "I like a man that's decisive."  
  
„Hey, was that a jab at Tia?"  
  
„Maybe," Noah said, "come on, you were tired of it too. Even more surely so because you figured it out just like that."  
  
„But you're still picking at my childhood friend. I knew you were bad news, Harris," Mason said, clearly joking, jabbing his finger into Noah's shoulder.  
  
Noah decided that he will play along:  
„I told you we are never going to be buddies, Jennings."  
  
Mason started laughing right after that, and Noah almost immediately followed suit.  
  
„If you knew how _that_ claim would turn out," Mason said.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They chatted until they arrived to a crossroad where one of the paths led to Mason's house.  
  
„See you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
„See you tomorrow," Noah agreed.  
  
„I'll text you about the date. After I think of something awesome, that is," Mason grinned.  
  
„Will you, if you have nothing now?" Noah replied, with the slightest bit of sarcasm.  
  
Mason rolled his eyes, and leaned in to give Noah a short kiss.  
„Sure I will," then he turned around, to the path to his house, „Bye then."  
  
Noah waved.  
  
„Bye."  
  
While walking home, Mason realized that he shouldn't be smiling like that. His parents would ask what's up. Maybe he should even look a bit sad, Tia did reject him, after all.  
  
But that didn't bother him at all anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory I'm dumb, if someone here read this fic multiple times, they might notice that I fixed a plot-related mistake. In the story, Mason originally said that Noah said „maybe someday“ about mending their friendship. But recently, thanks to a tumblr post, I saw that it was Mason who said that. So I fixed that. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is.. somewhat of an epilogue, I guess.

„Now that either had no chance with you, they made became friends again, it's not that deep. Shouldn't you be happy for them, Tia? Or would you be happier if they hated each other?" Ava asked her girlfriend after she once again noted something about how it's weird that Mason and Noah were so friendly with each other.  
  
„I am happy, but I didn't expect it to happen. Seeing them like this still feels kinda... Weird." Tia replied.  
  
„I didn't expect it either, but at least you can be friends with both of them without the weird tension."  
  
  
„You're right... I shouldn't overthink it."  
  
„Don't mind it. I don't know why, but the guys on the football team are still theorizing about what happened too. My favorite theory is the one that they're dating," Ava said.  
  
Tia laughed.  
  
„That's kinda funny," she said, „but I once thought I saw them holding hands..."  
  
„You're impossible," Ava grinned at her.  
  
„No no, I don't believe it," Tia said, „I'm just saying."  
  
„Where are they, anyways?" Ava looked at her phone. Tia leaned on to look at the time too.  
  
„Their football practice probably dragged on a bit. Ten minutes isn't that much," Tia said.  
  
„Guess you're right-"  
  
They were interrupted by hearing a voice yelling:  
„Move your ass! The girls are waiting!"  
  
And other one calmly replying:  
„You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Undeniably Mason and Noah, respectively.  
  
„If they talk like this at football practice, I'm not that surprised at the theories," Tia muttered.  
  
„I never said I don't get them," Ava said, with an amused tone.  
  
As the two guys ran closer, Tia waved at them. They both waved back. Ava waved back at them.  
  
„Sorry, the football practice dragged on a bit," Noah explained once they stopped.  
  
„Yeah, we thought so, no problem," Ava said, got up from the sidewalk, helped Tia up and unlocked her car.  
  
„I really can't sit at the front for once?" Mason teased Ava a bit.  
  
„That's a place reserved for Tia,“ she said with a smile, „and even if it wasn't, my ex would be the last person I'd let there," she ended the sentence, joking around.  
  
They were actually alright with each other by now. It was about two months since Mason apologized to Ava, and she grudgingly accepted. It was also two months since Tia and Ava, and unknowingly to them, Mason and Noah got together.  
They got in the car, and Ava drove out of the school parking lot.  
  
„Hey, I've been thinking," Mason started, Noah looking at him, „wouldn't you two like to go on a double date sometime?"

Tia let out a sound of surprise, but then she said:  
„I'd be happy to go, but with whom? Ava and I, and you and...?"  
  
„Noah, of course," Ava joked, referring back to their conversation sooner.  
  
Tia laughed lightly, and Ava with her, but Mason and Noah were looking at each other with confusion. Mason was the first one to ask:  
„You told them?"  
  
„No," Noah shook his head, „but you didn't either, right?"  
  
„Of course not. I'd talk it through with you before that."  
  
After that, he leaned a bit to the front, to Tia and Ava, who weren't laughing anymore, just sat silently in surprise, and asked:  
„How did you find out?"  
  
„She was just-" Tia started out, but Ava interrupted her:  
„I mean, it was obvious," Ava said, "how come one day, you were suddenly rubbing elbows? You could've just became friends, sure, but you two grew so close, and started with those flirty remarks, and that made it obvious."  
  
The both guys were silent. The first one to speak was Noah:  
„... Well, I thought someone will catch on eventually."  
  
Tia smirked.  
„She was joking," she said, not listening to Ava's „shhhh", „she told me some guys on the football team theorized about that, and we talked about it before you came, so she was referring to that. She told me she doesn't believe it. So I think it was a joke, right?"  
  
„Well," Ava said, „yeah, she's right. No worries. I don't think anyone is taking the theories seriously."  
  
„Well, we're planning on coming out anyway, so..." Mason said.  
  
„Really? What about your dad? I don't think he'll like that," Tia asked.  
  
„I don't care. My dad thought I was stupid no matter what I do, I don't mind spiting him one last time before they hopefully put him in jail. And hopefully, without him, mom will be more accepting."  
  
„Good on you," Tia nodded.  
  
Mason nodded back.  
  
„You know, I'd never think it'd turn out like this," Tia said.  
  
„I've been thinking about that too," Noah noted, "It's weird how still within one school year, Mason and Ava dated and broke up, I met Tia, Mason and I started fighting over Tia, Ava found out she liked Tia too, Mason and I made some fragile peace, Tia eventually decided that she likes Ava, and Mason and I started dating. How did that happen?"  
  
„...Teenage hormones," Mason laughed.  
  
"Maaaybe," Tia said with a grin and a shrug.  
  
„I don't know what caused it, but I'm glad it did," Ava noted.  
  
„Me too," Tia said, looking at Ava with adoration in her eyes.  
  
Mason just felt a hand slide into his. He turned to Noah, who was smiling at him. He squeezed his hand and smiled back.  
He thought a lot about what the future brings; they all did. During his relationship with Noah, he sometimes worried about how high school sweethearts don't last. He hoped his will… But he didn't want to think about that now. Now is the present, and he wanted to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what is the illegal thing the principal has done, but in the time of the second chapter, it has been uncovered(I bet he's doing something illegal, even if I don't know what it is), and his court trial is coming soon. Also, to the sentence saying that Mason's mom might be more accepting without his dad around... See, I think she might want to leave him even in canon(unless she's like him...), because with how Mr. Jennings is towards his son, I don't think he's being too good to his wife either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so please excuse me if I make any mistakes in terms of grammar or some phrases don't sound too good. If you tell me about them in comments, I'll try to fix them!:)  
> Also, I feel like the dialogue doesn't flow too well at some parts. I tried by best, but it's probably still not it. And a person also might notice this was written by someone who was never in a relationship nor had a proper crush. I'm sorry about that.
> 
> As I'm reading these notes after myself... I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have posted this. But I've gone too far with this to back down now.
> 
> Also, I just gotta vent - I had to rewrite this so many times, not just because it sucked, but because I wrote most of this during the MTFL hiatus and then after chapter 40, but then stuff went down, my theories about what was going to happen in canon that I wrote in here were proven wrong, and I had to rewrite it... But who cares. I just wanted to share this fact:)


End file.
